sEcret LOvers
by Chikchik
Summary: ano nga ba ang pinagkaiba ng LIKE sa LOVE? makikita na rin sa wakas ni harry ang tunay nyang minamahal....
1. Default Chapter

**INTRO:**

Natapos na sa 5th year si harry, ron at Hermione at ganun din si ginny, samantalang ang kamabal na sila fred at george ay nag-tayo ng kanilang pinapangarap na joke shop, hindi na nag-aral pasaway talaga . Bakasyon na naman at ito ang pinaka-ayaw ni harry dahil makikita na nman niya ang naturingan niyang kadugo – ni hindi siya matrato ng matino. Pero isang month lang nman siya manantili sa mala-impreynong bahay na iyon dahil sa isang buwan ay susunduin siya ng mga weasley para magbakasyon sa kanilang bahay – sa BURROW. Hindi na maintay ni harry na matapos ang buwan na ito dahil gustong-gusto na niyang Makita sila ron at Hermione.

**CHAPTER 1 – AT THE DURSLEYS'**

Dumating na rin ang pinakahihintay niyang araw... inaayos na niya ang lahat ng kanyang gamit at ang kulungan din ni Hedwig. Napatitig siay kay Hedwig..

"Hedwig… ang tagal na rin nating magkasma." Bulong ni harry. "ang cute mo pa rin! Hahaha!"

para bang ngumiti si Hedwig sa sinabi ni harry. Si Hedwig lang kase ang kanyang kausap sa bahay ng dursleys at malamang siya lang rin ang nakakaintindi kay harry sa bahay na 'yon. Kung may makakita cguro kay harry.. aakalaing baliw na sya. LOL 

forgot to mention.. marami na palang makabagong gamit ngaun si harry, tulad ng Discman at computer madami na un! . habang inaayos niya ang mga dadalhin niya ay nakikinig siya sa discman, nakasalpak sa dalawang ears niya ang earphone at kumakanta ng pagkalakas-lakas hindi niya alam na malakas na pla siyang kumakanta sa lagay na un …

"…crazy for you…touch me once and you know it's true I never wanted anyone like this…." Kanta ni harry na medyo nasa tono nman, at biglang…

"BLAGABAG!"

"crazy for you……woohoooo" kanta pa rin si harry.

"ANO 'YAN HARRY! ANO 'YANG INGAY NA YAN!" sigaw ni uncle Vernon habang nagbabasa ng dyaryo sa baba.

"wooohoooo…you know its true…" kanta pa rin si harry. bingi noh! 

"HAAAARRYYYYY! Bakit di ka sumasagot huh!" tumatakbong sabi ni uncle Vernon kay harry. "tanggalin mo nga yan!"

"huh? Ay sorry po… hindi ko kau narinig eh.." kinakabanhang sabi ni harry.

"abah eh pano mo nman ako maririnig eh may nakasalpak d'yan sa tenga mo!" sagot na pagalit ni uncle Vernon. "stupid"

"umm… sensya na po..anu po un ulit?" sagot ni harry medyo natatawa.

"may parang sumabog kanina dun sa living room! Baka anjan na ung mga weird mong friends!" sabi ni uncle Vernon na parang inis. "hala dali bumababa ka na! at umalis na kayo ng mabilis, baka Makita pa kau ng neighbors natin!"

"ah.. sige po!" sagot na masaya ni harry. "teka lang po, hindi sila WEIRD noh!"

"bahala ka na nga d'yan!" sagot ni uncle Vernon papalabas sa knyang kwarto.

"haay! Salamat anjan na rin sila…" sabi ni harry sa knyang sarili. "haayn! Tapos ko n ayusin mga gamit ko… yes! Dadalhin ko 'tong discman!"

bumababa na si harry dala-dala ang kanyang suitcase at cage ni Hedwig. Pagkakita niya sa mga taong nasa baba ay natuwa siya, pero hindi nila kasama si ron, pero masaya pa rin siya.

"Oh Harry dear! Kamusta naman? Miss ka na naming..alam mo nmang ka-pamilya ka na rin namin.." sabi ni Mrs. Weasley na pagkalambing-lambing.

"mabuti naman po… ako rin po!" masigalng sagot ni harry. "hindi niyo po kasma sila ron?"

"hindi eh… naghihintay sila sa bahay..para daw surprise!" pabirong sabi ni Mr. Weasley. "oh akin na yang gamit mo.."

"ahh…"sabi ni harry. "salamt po"

"Ok na! let's go!" masyang sabi ni mrs. Weasley. "eto na floo powder harry, ikaw na mauna."

At sumunod na ang mag-asawa pagkatapos ni harry. Katulad ng dati dun sila nagdaan sa chimney… kaya puro itim ang mga mukha nila malamang pagdating sa burrow….


	2. chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 – PIKSMAN**

"HARRY! 'tol!" sigaw ni ron na parang miss na miss si harry. "bro! masaya na naman tau!"

"ui ron, tol… oo nga.." sagot na malumanay ni harry. "musta namn?"

"eto…maayos nman! Marami akong naiisip na gagawin natin ngaung bakasyon…hehehe.." ngumingitng sabi n iron. "oo nga pala eto para sau.."

"talaga? Nakoo..ano kaya un?" tumatawang sabi ni harry. "ano 'to? Para san?"

"regalo ko sau para sa b-day mo… hindi ko pinadala nung july 31.." sagot ni Ron.

"ikaw talaga..nag-abala ka pa! salamat bro!" nagpapasalamat na sabi ni harry.

"O sige na… ron tulungan mo si harry na iakyat ang gamit niya.. at ayusin niyo na rin.." sabi ni Mrs. Weasley. "maghahanda na ako ng lunch."

"Ok mum…" sagot ni ron. "halika na harry sa taas!"

"sige!" sagot kaagad ni harry.

Umakyat na si harry at ron sa kwarto, magkasama si ron at harry sa isang kwarto. Parang naninibago si harry sa bahay nila ron dahil wala ang kambal, si percy, Charlie at bill….at hindi rin niya nakita si ginny, ang pinakabata sa lahat ng weasley. Sobrang tahimik sa bahay nila. Pero except dun, wala pa ring nagbago sa bahay nila, maganda pa rin at masayang tirhan…

"umm… ron salamat sa pagtulong!" sabi ni harry kay ron habang nilalagay ang kanyang damit sa aparador.

"asus! Oks lang un, mate!" sagot n iron habang nagsusuklay. "kaw pa!"

sabay silang tumawa.

"oo nga pala… bakit parang hindi ko 'ata nakita ung mga kapatid mo?" tanong ni harry, natapos na niyang ayusin ang lahat ng kanyang damit.

"hindi parang… hindi mo talaga sila nakita! Kase wala sila dito…ay si ginny andun sa room nya." Sagot ni ron. "nagtratrabaho na kase sila kuya percy, kuya Charlie, kuya billy, fred at george."

"wow! Talaga?" namamanghang sagot ni harry.

"nyek! Bakit gnyan reaksyon mo?" sagot ni ron. "eh dati pa nman sila nagtratrabaho… pinagkaiba nga lang ngaun stable na.."

"wala lang! para kaseng ang saya eh!" sagot ni harry. "maiba ako…"

"umm….anu un?" sagot ni ron. Pareho na silang nakaupo sa kama.

"alam mo ba may discman ako! Halika pakinggan natin!" natututwang sabi ni harry.

"ano un? Piksman?" tatanga-tangang sagot ni ron.

"hndi PIKSMAN ron! Discman..haha!" sagot na natatawang si harry. Alam nman niang inosente sa ganung bagay si ron. "eto oh.."

"wow!" sagot n iron na masayang masaya. "gamitin na natin!"

at hayun… pareho na silang kumakanta n iron na pagkalakas lakas.paulit ulit na kase nilang pinapakinggan kaya nakabisado na nila.

"I'll never go far away from you

even the sky will tell you

that I need you so

for this is all I know

I'll never go far away from you…" sabay na kinakanta ni ron at harry.


	3. chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 – ALL GROWN UP GINNY**

Habang ang dalawang iyon ay libang na libang sa pagkanta, sa kabilang kwarto nman ay sobrang busy sa pag-aayos ang isang cute na girl…

"haay… ayoko muna lumabas ng kwarto. Nahihiya kase ako kay harry eh.." bulong ni ginny sa kanyang self.

Si ginny ang bunso at nag-iisang anak na babae ng mag-asawang weasley. Syempre alagang-alaga siya at lahat ng gusto niya ay binibigay. Pero hindi nman siya maluho kaya wala hindi rin siya nagpapabili ng mga bagay-bagay. 15 going on 16 y/o na siya at sobrang nagmature na siya. Hindi na siya ang dating cute na cute na little sis ni ron… isa na siyang ganap na dalaga… mahaba na ang kanyang red flaming hair, may curves na ang knyang body at mahinhin pa rin siya tulad ng dati… pero medyo kalog na rin siya konti lang… slight lang.. .

medyo marami na rin siyang manliligaw pero wala siyang pinapansin sa mga 'yon dahil hanggang ngaun isang lalaki pa rin ang sinisigaw ng kanyang puso…'yun si harry james potter. Hindi pa rin mawala ang feelings niya kay harry kahit hndi siya pinapansin nito. Kahit nga batiin siya hindi magawa nung stupidong lalaking un, pero mahal na mahal pa rin niya. Minsan nga eh nagmumukha na siyang tangek sa harap ni harry.. okei lang sa knya. Kahit na nasasakyan siya sa tuwing nakikita niyang magkasama dati harry at cho.. ok pa rin… sobrang martyr… minsan nga eh naiiyak nalang siya pagnana-iisip nya na wala namang patutunguhan ang pag-ibg niya kay harry… kase ano nga ba siya kung i-compare kay cho… isang simpleng girl lang siya.. eh si cho.. maganda.. Popular…. At talagang mas bagay sila ni harry. Pano nga ba siya mapapnsin ni harry… paano siya makikita ni harry kung lagi siyang nakatingin kay cho…. May pag-asa pa kaya?

Siguro nga ganito talaga pag nagmahal… hindi lahat ng akala mong pwede ay talagang pwede.. kahit masakit kelangan mo tanggapin na hindi talaga para sa'yo ung taong gusto mo. Naisip nga nya minsan na ipaglaban niya ang pagmamahal niya kaya harry kaya lang napailing siya dahil ano nga ba ipaglalaban nya? Pag-ibig na siya lang ang nakakadama? She's so hopeless….

Pero ngaun na wala si cho… naisip ni ginny na pwede niyang ipakita kay harry kung gaano niya ito kamahal… pero hindi naman to the point na aakitin niya… she's not a whore!

"ok na kaya ang suot ko? Eh ang hair ko?" sabi ni ginny habang nakaharap sa salamin. "ok na ok pala sa akin itong pang-muggle dress."

Lumabas na rin si ginny sa knyang kwarto at narinig niya may nag-iingay sa kwarto ng knyang kuya…

"ano un? Ano ba yan! Ang aga-aga nag-iingay!" iritadong sabi ni ginny. "Uh-huh! Kumakanta ang dalawa… hihihi"

idinikit ni ginny ang knyang tenga sa may pintuan ng kwarto ni ron at pinakinggan ang kanta nilang dalawa.

"bakit hindi ko maamin sa'yo ang tunay na awitin ng puso ko…." Sabay na kanyta n iron at harry.

"hehehe… ang ganda nman ng kinakanta nila..ang saya pakinggan!" bulong ni ginny sa knyang sarili habang sarap na sarap sa pakikinig.

…at natapos ang kanta, huminto na sila sa pakikinig ng discman at nag-usap, habang si ginny ay nakikinig pa rin sa kanilang usapan sa may pintuan..

"wohhoooo! Ang saya naman makiig d'ya sa piksman mo harry!" masayang sabi ni ron. "ay mali… di-discman pala…"

"wahehehe! Sabi ko sau eh! Masya talaga!" sagot ni harry. "nakaka-inlab pa ung mga kanta sa cd…"

"cd? Anu un" tanong ni ron.

"'yun ung bala ng discman… ung mga kanta" mapagmalaking sagot ni harry.

"ahh…oo nga nakaka-inlab! Aba harry…inlab ka talaga noh?" mapang-asar na sagot ni ron. "kay cho di ba?"

biglang parang may kumurot sa puso ni ginny ng marinig niya ang name ni cho… "OUCH… sakit nun… si cho talaga..mahal niya.." bulong niya sa sarili.

"'tol… tama ka si cho nga…pero parang nawawalan na rin ako ng gana sa knya.." sagot ni harry. "para bang may iba akong gusto pero di ko lam kung sino, gulo noh?"

"harry! Kaw ba yan? Eh dati lang patay na patay ka kay cho…" sagot n iron na parang nagtataka.

Kinig pa rin si ginny.

"ewan ko ba… ayaw ko kase nung ibang ugali niya..pero sobrang ganda niya talaga.." masayang sagot ni harry.

"so…. Kaya mo siya nagustuhan kase maganda siya?" tanong ni ron na parang umiiling.

"sort of…" sagot ni harry. "bakit parang seryoso ka masyado?"

"huh? Ako? Hindi ah!" defensive na sagot ni ron.

"oh sige sabi mo eh!" sagot ni harry. "siguro hindi ako in-luv kay cho… gusto ko lang siya…eh kaw ron! Sino ba sau?"

nagulat si ginny sa kanyang narinig… parang nagkaroon ng kahit konting pag-asa siya ulit… "yes! May pag-asa ako!"

"ako?... er – wala eh.." nahihiyang sabi ni ron.

"sinong niloko mo!" natatawang sabi ni harry. "alam kong si her –" naputol ang sinasabi ni harry mg bigln bumukas ang door.

"LAGOT…" nabulong ni ginny sa knyang sarili. Nahulog siya sa loob ng kwarto ni ron.

"BOOOGGG"

"array ko…." Sabi ni ginny hinihimas ang knyang braso. "wa-pose na ako.."

"OI GINNY! Ok ka lang?" nag-aalalang sabi n iron haabfng tinatayo ang kapatid niya. "anong nangyari sa'yo/ kakatuwa ka! Haha!"

"harhar! Sige pa ron tawa lang.." galit na sagot ni ginny.

"Ginny… hi…. Ok ka lang ba?" sabi ni harry na tumulong din sa pagtayo sa kanya.

"huh…ok lang…salamat!" sagot na mabilis ni ginny. "pasensya na kase na-anu ako..anu…ah…."

"ahhhh…. Alam ko na! na-excite ka kase andito si harry at gustong-gusto mo na siya Makita!" sabi n iron na nang-aasar. "dapat kase hinay-hinay lang! hahaha!"

"grrrrrr! Hindi noh!" pagalit na sigaw ni ginny kay ron.

"hehehe…joke lang! wag ka na magalit!" pabirong sabi ni ron.

Habang nagtatalo ang magkapatid napatititg lang si harry kay inny. Napansin niya ang lahat ng pagbabago nito. Hindi niya akalain sa konting panahon na hindi sila nagkita ay mag-eevolve sa ganitong kagandang girl si ginny. Ang dating batang-bata na kapatid ni ron…

"wow..eto na ba si ginny..ang cute niya…." Sabi ni harry sa sarili. "pati mga eyes niya… ang buhok niya…."

Napatigil ang dalawa sa pag-aaway ng mapansin nila na nawala na 'ata sa ulirat si harry…

"HARRY? HARRY? HARRY!" sigaw n iron. "HARRY? OK KA LANG BA?"

"ha? Ha? Ano?" natauhang sagot ni harry. "ano!"

"ok ka lang ba? Parang nasisiraan ka na 'ata d'yan…" sagot n iron, tumatawa.

"oo nman ok ako! Ha-ha-ha" sagot ni harry na parang sira, nakatitig pa rink ay ginny. "ginny ang cute mo.."

"huh? Harry? Ano sabi mo?" nagtatakang sagot ni ginny, medyo napansin rin niyang nakatitig sa knya kanina pa si harry kaya medyo nailing na siya.

"oo… ang cute mo!" bumabalik sa katinuang sagot ni harry. "I mean.. er – hullo"

ngumiti lang si ginny sabay sabi.. "um… kamusta nman? Narinig ko kaung kumakanta…hehehe"

naguguluhan si ron sa kinikilos ni harry pero hindi na rin niya inintindi 'yun. Nagkwentuhan na alng silang tatlo.

"ha-ha-ha!" humahalakhak silang tatlo..

"umm… oo nga pala kelan darating si Hermione?" tanong ni harry kay ron.

"ah…si Hermione ba? Mamaya pang gabi.." sagot n iron. "excited na nga ako…"

"Ano kuYA? Excited ka na!" tanong ni ginny. "I knew it! Crush mo si Hermione!"

"wohoo! Na-buko ka na ron!" pang-aasar na sabi ni harry.

"oi tumigil kaung dalawa! Hindi noh!" defensive na sagot n iron.

"umamin ka na nga, 'tol" sabi ni harry habang nagtatawanan sila ni ginny.

"haay ewan ko sa inyo!" pagalit na sabi n iron

"ayyy… defensive si kuya.." pangungulit na sabi ni ginny.

"LUNCH NA!" sigaw ni Mrs. Weasley galling sa baba.

"ui lunch na! kain na tau!" masayang sabi n iron. "whew! Nakaligtas din!"

kumain na silang lahat at pagkatapos ay umistambay sialng tatlo sa labas ng bahay. Nakaupo sila at nag-uusap usap ulit.

Medyo na OOP na si ginny kase puro panlalaki ang pinag-uusapan nila ron at harry.

"oo nga ron..masaya laruin 'yon!" masayang sabi ni harry.

"at eto pa.." dugtong ni ron.

"haayyy…. Kakaantok naman dito.." bulong ni ginny.

"ginny, ok ka lang d'yan?" tanong ni harry.

"oo grabeh… oks na oks.." inis na sagot ni ginny.

"gusto mo bang hiramin 'tong discman?" tinabihan ni harry si ginny at sinabi kung paano 'yun i-operate. "yan…"

"salamat!"

habang nagkkwentuhan ng masaya si ron at harry nagambala sila sa pagkanta ni ginny..

"OHHHH…wag na wag mong sasabihin na hindi mo nadama…."

"sssssshhhhhh……hihihi" patawang sabi ni ron…

"hihihi.." tawa si harry. At napansin niya na feel na feel ni ginny ang song… at ang ganda pala ng boses niya. Nawala na nman sa ulirat si harry at hindi na makausap ni ron.

"HARRY? HARRY! HARRY? HAAAAAARRRRRRYYYY!" Sigaw ni ron. "ano ba harryyyyyyyy!"

hindi nila nmalayan mag-gagabi nap ala… wala pa rin sa sarili si harry at pinapakinggan pa rin na kumakanta si ginny… nakatulog na lang si ron.

"Let me sleep

for I sleep I dream you are here

you're mine…"

"parang angel na kumakanta si ginny…" bulong sa sarili ni harry.

Hindi napapansin ni ginny na tinititgan siya ni harry kase nag-sesenti siya… at biglang..


	4. chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 – HERMIONE'S HERE**

"HARRY! RON! GINNY!"

"huh!" napatalon silang lahat sa kinnauupuan nila.

"HERMIONE!" masayang bati ni ginny at sabay yakap kay Hermione.

Lahat binati siya at apat na silang nakaupo sa garden set…

"so kamusta naman kau?" tanong ni Hermione sa kanilang tatlo.

"ok naman kami… miss na kita!" malambing na sagot ni ginny.

"oh?... mukhang masaya ka ginny ah!" sagot ni Hermione na parang ate ang dating. "share.."

"hindi nman… masaya lang kase makinig dito sa discman ni harry."masayang sagot ni ginny.

"ohh….discman…" sagot ni Hermione. "kayo ron? Harry?"

"ok lang!" sabay na sagopt ni harry at ron.

"miss na rin kita herm.." sabi ni ron.

"oh talaga lang ha!" nabiglang sagot ni herm. "hehehe.."

"ahh… er – jowk un… ha..ha..ha.." kinakabahang sagot ni ron.

"ganun!" sagot ni Hermione.

"so herm.. kaw?" tanong nman ni harry.

"ok naman… masaya… nagsusulatan nga kami ni victor.." kinikilig na sagot ni Hermione.

"oh talaga… masaya ka nga talaga.." iritadong sagot ni ron.

"oh bakit kuya? Jealous ka?" mpang-asar na sabi ni ginny.

"hindi nakakatuwa ginny!" pagalit na sagot ni ron.

Magkakabukuhan na 'ata ang mga teenagers na 'to. Nag-usap lang sila buong magdamag at nagtuksuhan… kinagabihan ay inayos ni Hermione ang kanyang gamit at natulog siya sa kwarto ni ginny…

Dumaan ang mga araw at parang ganun din ang kanilang mga ginagawa. Hanngang sa dumating ang huling araw ng bakasyon…

"haaayyyy… bukas pasukan na naman…" sabi ni ginny, medyo inaantok-antok pa na papunta sa cr.

"makaligo na nga… ayokong makitang ganito ako ni harry. Para akong wasted." Sabi ni ginny habang inihahanda ang kanyang bathtub.

At hayun naligo na si ginny at biglang…

"BLAG!"

biglang may pumasok sa CR. Hindi kase na-lock ni ginny ang CR… wala pa naming shower curtain sa CR nila. Nakita niya ang isang lalaki na sinarado ang pinto….

"SI HARRY!" sabi ni ginny sa knyang sarili…

"WAHHHHHHH!" sigaw ni ginny. "ANO GINAGAWA MO DITO!"

"Nyaaaaa… patay… sorryyy!" sabi ni harry na nakatakip ang kamay sa mga mata niya. "wala akong nakita! Alis na ako…sorryyy..!"

"sige bilis… ok lang…" sagot ni ginny nahihiya.

Paglabas ni harry sa CR…

"whew!" sabi ni harry. "ang stupid ko talaga! Andun pala si ginny.."

pagkalipas ng ilang minuto lumabas na rin si ginny at nagbihis sa knyang kwarto. Iknwento niya kay Hermione ang nangyari alam na ni Hermione na crush niya c harry .

"grabehhh… gulat talaga ako!" sabi ni ginny. "hindi ko kase na-lock.."

"yan kase…haha!" sabi ni Hermione. "don't wori… mabait nman si harry.."

"nakakhiya lang.." sagot ni ginny.

Nakaligo na ang lahat at nakakain na rin ng tanghalian. Naiilang pa rin sila harry at ginny sa isa't isa. Nag-uusap sina ron at Hermione, parang nagkakaintindihan na sila… you know… so no choice si harry… kelangan niyang lumayo. Habang nakaupo si ginny…

"er – ginny"

"huh?.. oh harry!" sabi ni ginny.

"pwede ba kitang tabihan?" tanong na magalang ni harry.

"sure". Sabi ni ginny. "so.."

"er – ui sensya na ah… hndi ko kase alam–…" paliwanag ni harry.

"asus! Kei lang… it's not ur fault.." sagot ni ginny. " nga pala.."

"umm?" sagot ni harry.

"kamusta na kayo ni, ni cho.." mahinang tanong ni ginny.

"huh?.. wala naman kaming contact eh… tsaka…" sabi ni harry parang naiilang.

"ahhh…. Ok lang ba kung magtanong ako ng personal na bagay?" tanong ni ginny.

"kei lang.." sagot ni harry. "nu un?"

"ma- mahal mo- mahal ba ang bili mo sa discman?" nabiglang tanong ni ginny.

"ano? Ah..hndi ako bumili nun… bigay sa kin un nung insan ko… si Dudley.." masayang sagot ni harry.

"stupid ginny…bakit 'yun ang tinanong mo.." bulong ni ginny.

"ano ginny? May sinasabi ka ba?" nagtatakang tanong ni harry. "akala ko personal ung itatanong mo? Personal na ba ung tungkol sa discman?"

"ah…eh.. actually…" kinakabahan na sagot ni ginny. "mahamobasichochang?"

"ano?" ang bilis nun ah! Di ko mahabol.." tumatawang sagot ni harry.

"kUng…. Kung… mahal mo ba si cho.." nahihiyang sagot ni ginny.

"umm…. Un ba?.. hindi ko pa alam… gusto oo!" sagot ni harry. "bakit?'"

"ha? Eh… wala lang… gusto ko lang kase malaman kung anong feeling ng in luv.." seryosong sagot ni ginny.

"ah… er- masaya ang feeling na un!" masayang sagot ni harry. "bakit? In luv ka na ba?"

"ako? Ah… sa tingin ko…" nagblublushed na sumagot si ginny.

"kanino?" ma-intrigang tanong ni harry. "swerte naman ng lalaking un!"

"kung alam mo lang IKAW UN!" sabi ni ginny sa sarili.

"kanino?... chikret! Hahaha!" mapagbirong sagot ni ginny. "tsaka ko na lang sabihin sayo.. sa Hogwarts na.."

"oh sige! Promise yan ah! Kukulitin kita sa Hogwarts!" masayang sabi ni harry.

Nag-usap pa sila hanggang gabi. Nakakain na sila ng dinner at pagkatapos ay naghanda na para sa pasukan bukas…

sa kwarto ni harry at ron…

"hayan… tapos ko na ayusin ang mga gamit ko…" masayang sabi ni ron. "kaw harry?"

"tapos na rin!" sagot ni harry.

"harry… kami na! kami na!" mahinang sigaw ni ron.

"kau na?" gulat na sagot no harry. "don't tell me? Hermione?"

"oo bro!" parang lumulutang na agot ni ron. "ang saya ko!"

"congrats, mate!" masayang bati ni harry. "sabi ko na nga ba.."

"at pareho pa kaming prefect… eh di mas masaya!" sabi n iron.

"oo nga noh! Hahaha!" sabi ni harry tumatawa.

"hindi ko na maantay ang bukas….." nababaliw na sabi n iron. "cge… tulog na ako, bro!"

"ok, nyt!" sagot ni harry.


	5. chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 – SENTIMENTAL HARRY**

Tulog na ang lahat except kay harry. Humiga na si harry at binuksan ang discman niya… nakinig nalang sa pinaka-favorite niyang song… NAGSESENTI , para makatulog…

"_I won't talk_

_I wont breathe_

_I wont move 'til you finally see_

_That you belong to me_

_You might think_

_I don't look_

_But deep inside_

_The corner of my mind_

_Im attached to you_

_Im weak_

_It's true_

_Coz im afraid to know the answer _

_Do you want me too.."_

Nag-umaga na at pumunta na sila sa kingscross station. Sumakay na silang train…

"harry so pano ba yan? Magkahiwalay tau ng compartment… magsama nalang kau ni ginny! Bye!" sabi ni ron kay harry bao sila maghiwalay.

"oo nga pala… oh sige…" sagot ni harry at humarap kay ginny. "ginny dito tau, bakante."

"ah.. ok.." sagot ni ginny at tinulungan siya ni harry na ilagay ang kanayng gamit.

Umupo na silang dalawa.. nabalutan ng katahimikan ang buong compartment. Wala kaseng nagsasalita…

"umm… ginny.." harry broke the silence.

"huh?" sagot ni ginny.

"ang cute mo…" sabi ni harry, nakangiti. "promise"

"nyek… alam ko na yan noh…hehe! Joke!" pabirong sagot ni ginny. "bakit mo lagi sinasabi yan?"

"totoo namn eh… ang laki na kase ng pinagbago mo.." seryosong sagot ni harry.

Sa loob-loob ni ginny sobrang natuwa siya dhil napansin na rin siya ni harry, pero syempre di siya pa-obvious! Pilipina ako eh! 

"oh talaga?.. kaw ganun pa rin… gwapo pa rin! " nakangiting sagot ni ginny. "tulad ng dati… "

"nyaaahahha! Kaw talaga ginny!" sagot ni harry.

Nag-usap sila.. usap… joke ng joke... hanggang makarating na sa HOGWARTS.

"andito na pala tayo!" masayang sabi ni ginny. " himala! Hindi tau ginulo ni malfoy"

"oo nga… mabuti nga un!" makulit na sagot ni harry.

Bumaba na sila at nasilayan ulit ang school nila. Pumunta na sila sa great hall, nag-sort na ang sorting hat ng mga 1st yrs… at pagkatapos nagsalita na ang head master si Dumbledore…

"Mga students ng Hogwarts, maligayang pagbabalik, sana naging masaya ang inyong bakasyon. Para sa mga bagong mag-aaral – 1st yrs. Makakasigurado kaung masaya dito sa Hogwarts… madami pang cnasabi… at oo nga pala… magkakaroon tayo ng maskarade ball, February 14… 4th – 7th years ang kasali dito. Mayroon na nga pala taung bagong Defense against dark arts teacher, siya ay si Prof. Clarisse…"

pagkatapos ng mala-fiestang kaganapan sa great hall pumunta na ang mga students sa common room ng bawat houses at inayos ang kanilang mga gamit. Kinabukasan ay nag-umpisa na ang klase... nasa classroom na sila harry, ron at Hermione. Potions ang una nilang subject – kay snape.

**CHAPTER 6 – back to class**

"GOOD MORNING CLASS." Bati ni Prof. snape na mukahng iritado tulad ng dati.

Sa first day of classes, may seatwork na sila kaagad. Inis na inis si harry at bakas sa mukha niya.

"Mr. POTTER, May problema ba?" tanong ni snape.

"WALA PO, MUKHA BANG MERON?" mataray na sagot ni harry.

"ABA! 10 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!" sambit ni Snape.

"GRRRRR…" bulong ni harry. "kaasar nman!"

oh db? Nawalan kaagad ang Gryffindor ng 10 pts dahil sa katarayan ni harry. Ang init kase ng ulo niya lagi kay snape. At dumaan na ang mga arw… habang naglalakad si harry..

"hi harry!"

paglingon ni harry…

"oh! Hello cho…" bati ni harry. "kamusta bakasyon?"

"miss na kita…" malanding sabi ni cho, sabay halik kay harry sa lips. landeeee! 

"ah.. er – para san un?" nag-aalinlangang tanong ni harry.

"tinatanong pa ba un?" sagot ni cho. "kaw nman…"

biglang may umiksena…

"HARRY! BOOG!"

natumba si harry sa kinatatayuan niya at natulak si cho.. wahahaha! 

"Ooopss…. Sorry!" sabi ng cute na voice.

"GINNY?.." sabi ni harry, nagulat. "bakit ka nagmamadali?"

"sensya na may hinahabol lang ako… eh paharang harang ka d'yan" sabi ni ginny, sabay tayo na sila ni harry.

"ah, gnun? Ako pa pala may kasalanan? Jowk!" pabirong sagot ni harry. "nga pala… cho"

"yes… harry my labs?" malanding sagot ni cho.

"siya nga pala si ginny….!" sabi ni harry.

"oh… weasley girl… hi.." sabi nman ni cho kay ginny.

"hello.. alis na ako… nagmamadali kase ako…byerss!" sagot ni ginny.

Umalis na si ginny, lahat ay nabigla sa kinilos ni harry. Si cho naman ay patuloy pa rin sa pag –fflirt.

"harry… bakit mo sinusundan ng tingin ung girl na un!" pataray na tanong ni cho.

"ano sinasabi mo? Hindi ah…" pa-inosenteng sagot ni harry. "ang ganda mo pa rin…"

"oo alam ko yan… so, sabay na tau.." sagot ni cho sabay hawak sa kamay ni harry.

"ok.." masayang sagot ni harry.

Lumipas ang mga araw at naguguluhan na si harry sa kanyang sarili. Dati gustong gusto niya makasama si cho pero ngaun na lagi silang magkasama naiirita na siya sa kanya. Nawawala na sya sa kanyang sarili dahil sa pag-iisip tungkol sa mga bagay na 'to. Sobrang busy naman si Hermione at ron kaya wala siya makausap. Si dean at seamus nalang ang lagi niyang ksma, hindi naman siya makapag-open up sa kanila.

Isang araw sa defense against dark arts class..

"hi class." Bati ni prof. Clarisse. "nagawa nio ba ang assignment nio?"

"opo.." sagot ng mga estudyante.

Nag-check na sila ang assignment. Mabait naman ang bagong prof compare kay umbridge. Gusto siya ng mga studyante at naging kaibigan pa nila ito.

"ok, 10 mins. Nalang at matatpos na ang klase. Ano ba gusto nio pag-usapan?" malambing na tanong ni prof. Clarisse. Nagtaas ng kamay si Hermione.

" prof. pwede bang about sa love?" tanong ni hermione. "kahit po na hindi ito related sa subj natin."

"abah… okei na okei lang…" sabi ni prof. Clarisse.

"ano prof! pumapayag ka? Walang kwenta naman!" sabat ni malfoy. "love? Yuck!"

"malfoy! Pangit ng asal mo. 10 pts. From slytherin." Sabi ni prof. "sige mag-umpisa na tau."

Sa 10 mins na iyon ay marami din silang napag-usapan. Halos lahat ay nakinig at nasiyahan except lang sa mga slytherins. Kakaiba talaga ang bagong prof., marami siyang alam sa mga "L" word…


	6. chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 – back to class**

"GOOD MORNING CLASS." Bati ni Prof. snape na mukahng iritado tulad ng dati.

Sa first day of classes, may seatwork na sila kaagad. Inis na inis si harry at bakas sa mukha niya.

"Mr. POTTER, May problema ba?" tanong ni snape.

"WALA PO, MUKHA BANG MERON?" mataray na sagot ni harry.

"ABA! 10 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!" sambit ni Snape.

"GRRRRR…" bulong ni harry. "kaasar nman!"

oh db? Nawalan kaagad ang Gryffindor ng 10 pts dahil sa katarayan ni harry. Ang init kase ng ulo niya lagi kay snape. At dumaan na ang mga arw… habang naglalakad si harry..

"hi harry!"

paglingon ni harry…

"oh! Hello cho…" bati ni harry. "kamusta bakasyon?"

"miss na kita…" malanding sabi ni cho, sabay halik kay harry sa lips. landeeee! 

"ah.. er – para san un?" nag-aalinlangang tanong ni harry.

"tinatanong pa ba un?" sagot ni cho. "kaw nman…"

biglang may umiksena…

"HARRY! BOOG!"

natumba si harry sa kinatatayuan niya at natulak si cho.. wahahaha! 

"Ooopss…. Sorry!" sabi ng cute na voice.

"GINNY?.." sabi ni harry, nagulat. "bakit ka nagmamadali?"

"sensya na may hinahabol lang ako… eh paharang harang ka d'yan" sabi ni ginny, sabay tayo na sila ni harry.

"ah, gnun? Ako pa pala may kasalanan? Jowk!" pabirong sagot ni harry. "nga pala… cho"

"yes… harry my labs?" malanding sagot ni cho.

"siya nga pala si ginny….!" sabi ni harry.

"oh… weasley girl… hi.." sabi nman ni cho kay ginny.

"hello.. alis na ako… nagmamadali kase ako…byerss!" sagot ni ginny.

Umalis na si ginny, lahat ay nabigla sa kinilos ni harry. Si cho naman ay patuloy pa rin sa pag –fflirt.

"harry… bakit mo sinusundan ng tingin ung girl na un!" pataray na tanong ni cho.

"ano sinasabi mo? Hindi ah…" pa-inosenteng sagot ni harry. "ang ganda mo pa rin…"

"oo alam ko yan… so, sabay na tau.." sagot ni cho sabay hawak sa kamay ni harry.

"ok.." masayang sagot ni harry.

Lumipas ang mga araw at naguguluhan na si harry sa kanyang sarili. Dati gustong gusto niya makasama si cho pero ngaun na lagi silang magkasama naiirita na siya sa kanya. Nawawala na sya sa kanyang sarili dahil sa pag-iisip tungkol sa mga bagay na 'to. Sobrang busy naman si Hermione at ron kaya wala siya makausap. Si dean at seamus nalang ang lagi niyang ksma, hindi naman siya makapag-open up sa kanila.

Isang araw sa defense against dark arts class..

"hi class." Bati ni prof. Clarisse. "nagawa nio ba ang assignment nio?"

"opo.." sagot ng mga estudyante.

Nag-check na sila ang assignment. Mabait naman ang bagong prof compare kay umbridge. Gusto siya ng mga studyante at naging kaibigan pa nila ito.

"ok, 10 mins. Nalang at matatpos na ang klase. Ano ba gusto nio pag-usapan?" malambing na tanong ni prof. Clarisse. Nagtaas ng kamay si Hermione.

" prof. pwede bang about sa love?" tanong ni hermione. "kahit po na hindi ito related sa subj natin."

"abah… okei na okei lang…" sabi ni prof. Clarisse.

"ano prof! pumapayag ka? Walang kwenta naman!" sabat ni malfoy. "love? Yuck!"

"malfoy! Pangit ng asal mo. 10 pts. From slytherin." Sabi ni prof. "sige mag-umpisa na tau."

Sa 10 mins na iyon ay marami din silang napag-usapan. Halos lahat ay nakinig at nasiyahan except lang sa mga slytherins. Kakaiba talaga ang bagong prof., marami siyang alam sa mga "L" word…


	7. chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – love or like?**

Sa common room ng boys…

"harry! Ok ka lang ba?" tanong ni ron. "may prob ka ba bro?"

"ha? Ok lang ako…. Wala." Malamig na sagot ni harry.

"'tol, kilala kita. Sabihin mo sa akin.." seryosong sabi ni ron.

"oo nga namn harry." sabi ni Hermione na biglang pumasok sa room.

Hindi niya alam kung anong ssabihin Kayla ron pero sinabi na rin niya na…

"naisip ko lang kase ung mga sinabi kanina ni prof. Clarisse…" seryosong sabi ni harry. "hindi 'ata ganun nararamdaman ko kay cho… pero ayoko nman saktan siya.."

"ha… hindi mo mahal si cho?" sabi ni ron. "the feeling is gone?"

"parang ganun na nga…" Sabi ni harry. "I dunno.."

"harry! Ano ka ba! Wag mo siayng biglain ng ganyan…" sabi ni Hermione. "para kaseng mahal na mahal ka niya eh.."

"on the first place… sabi ko lang sa kanya GUSTO ko siya..hndi mahal.." sagot ni harry.

"so, pagtapat mo sa kanya..para habang maaga malaman niya..pag pinatagal mo pa, masasaktan lang siya lalo.." seryosong sagot ni Hermione.

"sana nga ganun kadali un.." malungkot na sabi ni harry. "tsaka.. feeling ko gusto lang niya rin ako… hindi siya seryoso.."

"ohh.. so eh bakit parang biglaan 'ata? May iba na ba?" sbi ni hernione.

"wala naman.." sagot ni harry. "ewan ko ba…. Para kaseng may gusto akong iba.."

"oh sige tama na yan… harry basta wag kang magpapaiyak ng babae. Ok?" sabi ni ron.

"sure…" sagot ni harry. "sige tulog na ako…."

"ok… cge. Alis na kami ni Hermione." Sagot ni ron. "nyt."

Sa common room naman ng girls andun si ginny at ang kanyang mga friends…

"ei guys, usap lang kayo d'yan… dito muna ako.." sabi ni ginny.

"ok.." sabi nila.

Nag-iisip na namn si ginny. Guess kung tungkol kanino? Eh di kay harry. Matagal na silang di nag-uusap at lungkot na lungkot talaga siya. Naiisip niya, siguro ang saya-saya nila ni cho. Heart broken na naman siya… may nagsabi sa knya na sulatan daw si harry.. o kaya padalhan ng tula o kaya lyrics ng song… para masabi sa knya ung nararamdaman niya. Pero para san pa? eh may gf na si harry… baka itapon lang nya 'yun…

Pero gumawa pa rin siya. Hindi niya alam kung kelan ibibigay 'yun, basta aantayin nalang niya ang right time. Ayaw namn niyang makagulo ng isang magandang relasyon. Biglang napaiyak si ginny…

"oh ginny? Bakit? May problema ba?" tanong ng kanyang friend na si anne. Lahat na sila naglapitan kay ginny.

"um..um… wala.. sniff ang sakit lang kase sniff.. ang babaw lang.." sagot ng umiiyak na ginny.

"ano ka ba… sabihin mo na sa amin… we're friends.." sagot ng nag-aalalang si anne. "please.. para gumaan pakiramdam mo.."

"ano kase…sniff about kay.. sniff kay..ha- sniff harry…" mahinang sagot ni ginny.

"harry? Harry potter? Ung long time crush mo?" sabi ni liz, room mate ni ginny. "iniiyakan mo siya?..."

"oo… ngaun ko lang kase na-realize na mahal ko siya.. mahal na mahal…" sagot ni ginny… namumula pa ang mata. "ang babaw noh?.. kase may gf na siya.. im hopeless…"

"oh ginny!" sabi nilang lahat, abay yakap kay ginny. "ginny… wag…wag mo siyang iyakan! Marami pang lalaki d'yan…"

"oo nga marami nga… pero siya lang mahal ko… sniff ang sakit talaga…" umiiyak na sagot ni ginny.

"hindi pa naman katapusan noh! Malay mo.. may mangyari pa…" sagot ni liz. "maghintay ka lang…"

"pagod na ako maghintay… maghintay sa wala!sniff" sagot ni ginny. "wala na mangyayari.. sila na ni cho.."

"haaaayyy… bestfriend..bakit kelangan mong pahirapn ang self mo… maganda ka…matalino… marami pang mas deserving para sau…" sabi ng bestfriend niyang si anne na yakap pa rin siya. "don't cry for that stupid guy.. na hindi ka man lamang magawang pahalagahan.."

"salamat sa inyo ah…. Hindi ko na talaga alam gagawin ko eh…" sagot ni ginny. "bestfriend… ganito pla ma-inluv noh? Ang hirap…"

'yan ang madramang gabi sa Gryffindor common room ng mga girls… sobra talaga ang nararamdaman ni ginny para kay harry. Simula ng gabing ito, umiiyak lagi si ginny... nagiging emotional na siya hanggang mag-december. Si harry naman ay lagi pa rin kasama si cho, hindi niya pa rin masabi kay cho… nagrereview na sila harry para sa kanilang O.W.L.S…

"grabeh! Ang daming pag-aaralan noh?" naiinis na sabi ni ron. "bukas na…grrrrr!"

"oo nga eh!" reklamo ni harry. "paturo nalang tau sa gf mo…"

"ano yan ah! Ako na naman aasahan nio?" sabi ni Hermione sa dalawa habang paupo sa tabi ni ron. "ano pa nga ba magagwa ko..oh cge…turuan ko na kau.."

"salamat!" sabay na sabi n iron at harry.


	8. chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – ginny's admirer**

Nag-aral na sila para sa O.W.L.S… hanggang natapos na rin ang araw ng exams… masayang- masaya ang mga students at wala na silang inaalala… ilang araw na lang ay Christmas na!

"yEheyyyy! X-mas na naman! Masaya 'toh.." sabi n iron kay harry habang naglalakad sa hall way. "siguradong may regalo na namn sila mum.."

"kaw talaga ron! Para ka pa ring bata…" nakatawang sagot ni harry.

"hi – er - …"

"ui ginny!" masayang bati ni harry, nagkasalubong sila. Para bang may ibang naramdaman si harry ng Makita nya si ginny, sumaya siya at parang sobrang na-excite. "kamusta!"

"hi sis!" sabi n iron. "ui Hermione… anjan ka pala.."

"er – eto.. ok nman! Pwede bang sumabay?" sabi ni ginny na medyo nahihiya.

"sure!" sabi ni harry. "er – well, masa-" biglang naputol.

"HARRY!" may rumaragasang babae na dumating-Si cho. "punta tau hosmeade bukas! Weekends naman eh…"

"ha…. Ah ok.. nga pala, maya na lang na lang tau mag-usap.. may pupuntahan lang kami ni ginny.." sabi ni harry. "ok lang ba?"

"ganun!" pataray na sagot ni cho sabay irap kay ginny. "bye!"

"harry, ginny.. alis muna kami ni herm…" sabat nman ni ron, sabay alis.

"um..harry…bat..bat.. mo pinaalis gf mo?" nagtatakang tanong ni ginny. "baka na-offend siya.."

"ha..eh kase… sa totoo lang..anu.. na-iirita na ako sa knya.." sagot harry habang nakatungo. "alam mo kase… ewan ko ba… hndi ko kase siya ma-"

"ano?" pinutol bigla ni ginny. "ma-hal?"

"parang ganun na nga… ewan.." naguguluhng sagot ni harry. "lets change the topic..please?"

"oh.. ok.."sagot ni ginny.

"well, well, well…. POTTER? Bakit mo kasama si weasley?" sumingit bigla si malfoy. "akala ko ba kau ns ni cho!"

"PWEDE BA MALFOY! WAG MO KAMI GULUHIN!" galit na sigaw ni harry. "ginny alis na tau.."

"you wish!" mapang-asar na sabi ni malfoy. "WEASLEY… WAG KA NA D'YAN… HALIKA NGA DITO…" hinila ang kamay ni ginny.

"bitawan mo nga siya! Respeto naman!" pasigaw na sabi ni harry. "iba nalang bastusin mo!"

"ano ba malfoy! HINDI NGA KITA GUSTO EH! LET GO OF ME!" sigaw ni ginny, pumapalag. Nalaman tuloy ni harry na nililigawan ni malfoy si ginny. Sa tagal nilang hndi nag-usap ang dami na palang nangyari…

"alam ko namang ako gusto mo my ginny-lovely… wag mo na ako pagselosin…" asar na sabi ni malfoy. "wag ka na nang magpumilit d'yan kay POTTER-POTTY! Sa akin ka nalang!" sabay hila kay ginny at nadala siya. "aahhhhhh…"

"malfoy! Ayaw niya sau..kaya bitiwan mo siya!" sabi ni harry sabay hila rin sa kamay ni ginny. Pinag-aagawan na si ginny ng dalawa.. ang haba ng hair ni ginny! 

"ARRGGHHH! ANO BA! A-Y-O-K-O SAU MALFOY! SASAMA AKO KAY HARRY!" Sigaw na pagalit ni ginny, at binitawan na siya ni malfoy. "KUNG AKALA MO GUSTO KITA… HNDI NOH! NEVER!"

"HINDI AKO SUSUKO GINNY! MAPAPASAAKIN KA RIN!" sabi ni malfoy na galit na galit at biglang umalis. "CRAB, GOYLE..LETS GO!"

"haayyyy…. Kulit talaga ng feeling na lalaking un!" sabi ni ginny, npaupo sa sahig.

"er- ginny… akalain mo gustong gusto ka pala ng hayop na un.." natatawang sabi ni harry.

"ha?...hehehe… nabulag 'ata.." sabi ni ginny habang tinutulungan siya tumayo ni harry. Nakaramdam na nman ng kakaibang feeling si harry nang hawakan niya ang kamay ni ginny. Napatitig siya sa magandang mukha nito… at naalala niya ang cnabi ni prof. Clarisse…

"harry? Ok ka lang? may dumi ba ako sa mukha?" naiilang na sagot ni ginny.

"ha?..ah.. wala… sensya na…" nahihiyang sagot ni harry. At naglakad na sila papunta sa great hall para mag-dinner. Dumaan ang mga araw at pasko na!


	9. chapter 9

**chapter 9 - christmas**

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" bati nila sa isat isa.

"HARRY! Gift ko sau 'tol..at eto namn galing sa mum ko…" sabi ni ron habang inaabot ang regal okay harry. "im sure damit na naman yan..haha!"

"ui 'tol salamat! Eto para sau.." nagpapasalamt na sagot ni harry at nakipag-exchange gifts na sila.

"HARRy!" napalingon si harry..

"para sau… maligayang pasko…" sabi ni ginny. "sana magustuhan mo.."

"wow..sweet mo nman.. eto rin nga pala para sau.." masayng sagot ni harry.

Sa likod nila nagbibigayn ng regalo ang mag-syota..si ron at Hermione..

"HARRY…merry xmas! Mwaahhhh! Yan ang regalo ko sau!" hinalikan ni cho si harry. Nabigla si harry, pero din a sia nakapalag.

"er- merry xmas.. anu… merry xmas..para sau.." sabi ni harry na medyo nainis at tumingin kay ginny.

"umm… excuse me..alis na ako…" namumutlang sabi ni ginny at tumakbong palabas ng room.

"what? Anu nangyari kay, kay weasley?" maarteng tanong ni cho kay harry. "well- so harry..punta naman tau hogsmeade.."

"er- hindi ko alam… sure." Sagot ni harry na medyo naguguluhan. "ron, herm..punta lang kami hogsmeade."

"ok..bye." sagot ni ron.

Pumunta na ang dalawa sa hogmeade at nag-stay sa three broomstick. Masayang masaya si cho at kasama na nman niya si harry, ngunit si harry hindi… si ginny naman ay nasaktan sa nakita niya. Paskong pasko umiiyak na nman si ginny.

Nag-uusap si harry at cho…

"um.. cho… may gusto sana akong sabihin sau.." mahinang sabi ni harry.

"ano un?" tanong ni cho. "sige lang.."

"um.. er- kase alam mo gusto kita.. pero… nagbago-" kinakabahang sagot ni harry.

"what do you mean nagbago? Alam ko namang mahal mo ako…" naguguluhang sagot ni cho. "mahal din kita!"

"cho..hindi mahal..gusto lang.." seryosong sagot ni harry. "gusto ko na sanang makipag-break…"

"ANO! What do you mean? YOU'RE DUMPING ME! WAHHHHHHH!" galit na sigaw ni cho. "GANUN? BAKIT MAY GUSTO KA BANG IBA!"

"wait..wait… wag kang mag-iskandalo dito." Malumanay na sagot ni harry. "MERON.. MAY MAHAL NA AKO…"

"WALA PANG GUY NA NAG-DUMPED SA AKIN! GRRRR!" sigaw ng nanggagalaiting si cho.

"so..sor..sorry cho…" kinakabahang sabi ni harry. "ayokong saktan ka.."

"sinaktan mo na ko! Pagnalaman ko kung cno ang babaeng yan… humanda siya sa akin!" paiyak na sabi ni cho.

"tsaka..tska..cho… ang dami dami mong lalaking sinasamahan…" matapang na sabi ni harry.

"……" napatigil si cho. "mga friends ko lang nman sila ah!"

"Talaga lang!" pagalit na sabi ni harry.

"Bahala ka na nga! Break na kung break! Marami pa nman ibang guyz noh…" matapang na sagot ni cho. "It's not my loss.. Maraming naghahabol sa akin! Bye at salamat sa MASAYANG pasko!" sabay tayo si cho sa kanyang pagkakaupo.

"Haayyy..nsabi ko rin.." bulong ni harry. Parang gumaan ang pakiramdam ni harry at nalaman niya na hindi pala talaga siya gustung gusto ni cho. Tumayo na rin siya at bumalik na mag-isa sa Hogwarts.


	10. chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – secret lovers?**

Nag-january na at balik klase na naman ang mga students. Si ron at Hermione ay masayang masaya sa kanilang relasyon at sa pagiging prefect. Si harry nman ay tumahimik na ang buhay simula nang mag-break sila ni cho, hindi na sila nagkikita ng madalas kung magkakasalubong ay nag-iisnaban lang sila. Sa ngaun ay isa lang ang nasa isip ni harry… ang kapatid ni ron si ginny. Hindi mawala sa isip niya si ginny, simula ng magbreak sila ni cho, si ginny ang lagi niyang kasama at nagkkwentuhan sila lagi. Medyo naguguluahan pa siya sa nararamdaman niya, anag alam lang niya ay masaya siya pagkasama si ginny. Hindi niya alam kung may feelings para sa kanya si ginny pero kahit anu pa man gagawa siya ng paraan para maparamdam sa kanya na mahalaga siya para kay harry.

Si ginny naman ay walang kamalay malay na may feelings din sa knya si harry. Umaasa pa rin siya kaya bawat sandali na magkasma sila ni harry, sinusulit niya ito. Buong pag-aakala ni ginny na masakit kay harry ang pakikipag-break kay cho kaya hindi na muna niya binibigay ang letter, baka kase maguluhan si harry. Naiinis din siya dahil ang manhid ni harry kase hindi niya nraramdaman na special siya para sa kanya, at ganun din nman ang iniisip ni harry, (ang gulo nila – secret lovers pala).

"bro.. malapit na ang masquerade ball.. excited ka na ba?" tanong ni ron habang papunta sa classroom.

"umm… medyo… naku..ikaw may partner ka na eh…hindi mo na kelangan maghanap." Sagot ni harry.

"oo nga! Kaya sure na ako..kaya masaya ako… na-eexcite na ako.." masayang sabi ni ron. "teka… pano ba ung masquerade ball?"

"naka-maskara! sTupid..hehehe!" pabirong sagot ni harry. "hindi papakita ung mukha..kaya nga masquerade…"

"ahhh…. so mas exciting pala un para sa mga single noh?" seryosong sabi ni ron. "kase unexpected ung magiging kasayaw mo dun…"

"umm… oo..haha!" tumatawang sagot ni harry. "pero sa case niyo ni Hermione..masaya rin…sure na kase.."

"ah ganun?" sagot ni ron. "tol, punta tau bukas hogmeade at bili tau ng costume!"

"oo nga noh… cge ba!" masiglang sagot ni harry.

Nakabili na sila ron at harry ng kanilang gagamitin sa maskarade ball. Ang kay ron ay 'ala matrix ang costume na at kay harry naman ay 'ala **Zorro**. Gayundin ang ibang mga estudyante nakabili na rin. Na-eexcite na ang lahat sa darating na ball at lalong lalo na si ginny…

"Hermione! Pinadalhan ako ng mum ng damit na gagamitin ko sa maskarade natin!" masayang sabi ni ginny habang naglalakad sila papuntang great hall.

"talaga? Im sure maganda yan!" masayang sagot ni Hermione. "ako naman..nakabili na.."

"haayyy… ano kaya mangyayri? Sana namn masaya." Sabi ni ginny. "hmmm… 1st tym eh!"

"oo nga eh.. pero ako…sure na ako na masaya kase.." mahinang bulong ni hermione. "andun ang kuya mo…"

"I know…." Kinikilig na sinabi ni ginny. Sabay na silang kumain sa great hall, andun na rin sila ron at harry na masayang nag-uusap. Maskarade ball ang naging topic ng lahat ng estudyante nung gabing iyon at lahat sila ay hindi makapaghintay.

Naghahanda na ang lahat…

Dumating na rin ang araw… it's **_feb 14_** na. hindi sila gumamit ng magic para ayusin ang mga sarili nila – manual lahat, mula sa pag-aayos ng buhok, pag-mamake-up at paglalagay ng mascara..

Ayaos na ang lahat at sabay-sabay na silang pumunta sa place na pagdarausan ng ball. Ito ay sa bakanteng space sa gilid ng howarts, sobrang elegante ng mga designs. Maraming tables at chairs, may stage at xempre sobrang ganda ng floor dance – kitang kita na pinaghandaan ng mabuti.

Marami nang 6th at 7th years ang nadoon, kabilang sila harry, Hermione at Ron pero kakaunti palang ang 5th yrs. Lahat sila ay naka maskara kaya konti lang ang mga nakilala nila harry, ang iba ay hindi talaga malaman kung sino.

Maya-maya ay duamating na ang lahat at nag-umpisa na ang programa. Una muna ay naggspeech ang mga mahahalagang tao – prof. Dumbledore, prof. mcgonagall, prof. Clarisse… sumunod ang mga hinandang dance number ng mga selected students..at nag-umpisa na ang sayawan, slow dance….

"harry… iwan muna kita dito… u know…" bulong ni Ron kay Harry habang nakatingin kay Hermione.

"yep… sige enjoy." Matamlay na sagot ni Harry, umalis na si Ron. Sa totoo lang ay parang nawawalan na siya ng gana dahil wala naman siya maisayaw, lahat kase ay taken na… at hindi nman niya Makita si ginny. Sa kanyang paghahanap, nakita niya si cho na kasayaw si dean, sobrang sweet nila at malamang sila na. Nag-iisa lang si harry…

"wow..ang saya…asan na kaya si ginny." Sabi ni harry kanyang sarili habang palingon-lingon."di bale..maghahanap nalang ako ng iba."

Bigla-bigla..may dumating na isang gurl na sobrang ganda.. kumikinang ang kanayang color red na halter dress, ang kulot na buhok niya ay lalo pang nagpapaganda sa kanya at kulay red din ang kanyang maskara.. kahit na naka-maskara ay makikita na maganda siya talaga. Napatitig si harry sa kanya at nabighani…

"sYeettt… ang ganda niya!" bulong ni harry sa kanyang sarili habang tinititigan ang gurl na pinagkakaguluhan ng mga maraming lalaki na gusto makipagsayaw sa kanya. Tinitignan lang niya ito habang nakikipagsayaw at naisip din niya na isayaw ang babaeng 'ala FAIRY sa ganda. Naka-maskara naman si harry kaya sa palagay niya ay hindi din siya makikilala ng gurl.

Lumipas ang 30 mins. At napahinga ang gurl sa kakasayaw at nag-ipon na ng lakas si harry para yayain ang gurl na magsayaw. Natapos na ang song na "**_if im not in love_**" at "**_im crazy for you_**" hindi pa rin niya naisasayaw ang gurl. At nang magkaroon na siya ng lakas ng loob ay bigla namang may nag-aya ulit..malas!

Nainis pa lalo si harry dahil ang kasayaw ng gurl ay si **MALFOY**… nagtataka siya kung bakit lagi na lang si malfoy ang kaagaw niya sa lahat ng bagay. Kitang kita na masayang masaya si malfoy sa pagsasayaw at inaasar pa sa pag ngiti-ngiti si harry…

Sa tugtog na "**_dream of me_**" iba nalang muna ang isinayaw niya… hindi siya sigurado pero parang si Parvatti ang kanayng unang isinayaw naka-mask kase . Sumunod nman ay si lavender, sunod si Hermione pinahiram muna ni ron, sunod ay si Alicia, sunod si Angelina, sunod ay hindi na niya kilala… mataga-tagal din ang pagsasayaw niya sa mga gurls na 'yun… kaya lang nainis sa kanya halos lahat ng kAnyang isinayaw kase sa iba siya lagi naka-tingin – sa gurl na parang FAIRY sa ganda.

Nagpahinga muna siya sa pagsasayaw at nakatitig pa rin siya sa gurl na 'yun at pakiramdam din niya na nakatingin din ang gurl sa kanya.. pasulyap-sulyap . Kaya lang nahihirapan talaga siya humanap ng tamang timing para maaya ang gurl…

Lumipas ang mga 2 hours… nakatingin pa rin si harry sa gurl, ang gurl nman ay nakikipagsayaw pa rin sa iba, sila Ron naman ay masayang-masaya at si cho naman ay napakasaya sa piling ni dean. Nawawalan na ng pag-asa si harry at sabi niya sa sarili niya..

"harry, makuntento ka na sa pagti-.." naputol ang sinasabi ni harry dahil bigalng may nag-anounce..

"it's 11:40 pm na at malapit na ang LAST DANCE.. ang pinaka-hihintay ng lahat. The ball will end at exactly 12 MN. Enjoy the night!"

"hindi… kelangan ko siya ma-isayaw!" matapang na sabi ni harry sa kanyang sarili at naghanda na talaga…

tamang-tama dahil umupo na ang magandang gurl. At nag-umpisa na ang last song… papunta na si harry at kasabay niya na papunta rin ang ibang boyz sa mysterious girl…

_ There I was, an empty piece of a shell__  
__Just minding my own world__  
__Without even known, what love and life were all about__  
__Then you came,__  
__You've brought me out of the shell__  
__You gave me the world to me, and before__  
__I knew, there I was so inlove with you__…_

"hi…" sabay-sabay sinabi ng mga boyz sa mysterious gurl, nagkatinginan sila ng masama samantalang si harry naman ay tahimik na papunta pa lang.

"ako na una!" sabi ni malfoy sa ibang boyz.

"ano ka? Ako noh!" sabi nman ng boy galing sa hufflepuff.

"hindi..ako!"

"ako!"

"ako sabi eh!"

"away na lang!"

at nag-away away ang mga boyz na ito. Naguluhan ang mysterious gurl pero biglang…

"um- hi…" nahihiyang sabi ni harry habang nakatayo sa harap ng mysterious girl. Hindi siya kaagad napansin nito dahil sa mga nag-aaway na boyz.

"miss…" sabi ni harry at napatingin na ang gurl.

"Oh… hi…" nakangiting sabi ng gurl. "bakit?.."

"um..can..can..i" kinakabahang tanong ni harry, "pwede ba kitang maisayaw?"

biglang natigilan ang mga mga boyz sa pag-aaway at tinignan ng masama si harry. "grrrrrrrrr!"

"um.. sige.." nahiihiyang sagot ng gurl at ngumiti na lang siya sa mga boyz na natigilan sa pag-aaway. "sorry ah…"

dinala na ni harry sa dance floor ang gurl… nag-umpisa ng tugtugin ang last song.. "**_I'll be_**"

_I'll be… instrumental_

pumunta na sila sa dance floor at nasa center pa talaga sila…

mysterious gurl wrap her arms around harry's neck and harry his arms around her waist…


	11. chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – the mysterious gurl…**

_strands in your eyes_

_that color them wonderful_

_stop me and steal my breath…_

"umm.. lam mo? ka..kanina pa kita nakikita… napansin kita kaagad nung unang dating mo pa lang.." kinakabahang sabi ni harry. "ngaun lang ako nagkaroon ng lakas ng loob na ayain ka…"

"…….." ngumiti lang ang mysterious girl. Sa ngiting 'yon may naalala si harry.. para kaseng nakita na niya ang ngitng 'yun. Hindi lang niya alam kung kanino at para bang kilalang kilala na niya ang gurl na kasayaw nya ngaun.. pakiramdam niya.

"ang ganda naman ng costume mo.. Zorro? Right?" medyong natatawang tanong ng gurl.

"um.. oo…zorro nga..hehehe.." nakangiting sagot ni harry. "ang ganda mO…kilala ba kita? Kase feel-.."

"harry.." mahinang sabi ng mysterious gurl. "thanks. You too.. you look fabulous."

Nagulat si harry dahil hindi niya akalain na kilala siya ng gurl, eh ngaun lang naman sila nagkita sa pagkakaalam niya at nagkausap.

"er- salamat.." naguguluhang sagot ni harry. "kilala mo ako? Paano? Kahit naka-mask ako?"

"……" ngumiti lang ulit ang gurl. " oo nman..kilala kita! Kahit naka-mask ka pa.."

"ah ganun.." sagot ni harry na medyo natatawa. "pwede ko bang malaman name mo?"

"…………"

_ Dress it up with the trappings of love__  
__I'll be captivated__  
__I'll hang from your lips__  
__Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above…__  
_

Yumakap lang sa knya ang mysterious girl… at siya rin ay yumakap na rin. Sobrang close na nila sa isat isa… magkayap silang sumasayaw. Hindi na lang nag-isip si harry kung paano niya nalaman ang pangalan niya, basta alam niya masaya siya ngaun.

_ Rain falls angry on the tin roof__  
__As we lie awake in my bed__  
__You're my survival, you're my living proof__  
__My love is alive not dead__  
__Tell me that we belong together__  
__Dress it up with the trappings of love__  
__I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips__  
__Instead of the gallows of heartache, that hang from above…_

"GINNY…" biglang nasabi ni harry habang kasayaw ang mysterious girl.

"huh?" tanong ng gurl. "ano sabi mo?"

"ahh… sensya ka na..kase anu.." nahihiyang sagot ni harry. "pakiramdam ko kase kasama ko si ginny, ginny weasley…sorry."

"…….." napangiti bigla ang mysterious at niyakap ng mahigpit si harry.

_I'll be your crying shoulder__  
__I'll be love suicide__  
__I'll be better when I'm older__  
__I'll be the greatest fan of your life___

_I've been dropped out, burned up, __  
__Fought my way back from the dead__  
__Tuned in, turned on, __  
__Remembered the things that you said…__  
_

"harry…" mahinang sabi ng mysterious girl. "mahal kita…"

"…." Napatigil si harry. Biglang tinanggal ng girl ang kanyang mask…

"GI…GIN…GINNY!" napatulalang sabi ni harry at sabay yakap kay ginny…

"ginny…ginny.. mahal din kita…mahal na mahal!" masayang sabi ni harry sa mysterious girl na si ginny pala, habang yakap yakap niya ito ng sobrang higpit na parang ayaw na niyang pakawalan. "sabi ko na nga ba kilala kita… hindi ako nagkamali… ikaw nga yan.. ang babaeng minahal ko ng ganito sa buong buhay ko.."

"oh harry…. Hindi ko akalain na mahal mo rin ako.." madramang sabi ni ginny. 'akala ko noon, ako lang ang nakakaramdam… mahal kita… mahal na mahal!"

_ I'll be your crying shoulder__  
__I'll be love suicide__  
__I'll be better when I'm older__  
__I'll be the greatest fan of your life…_

nagsayaw sila all the way… sinulit nila ang bawat minuto ng last dance. Hindi nila alam na pareho pala sila ng nararamdaman, kaya ngayon sobrang saya na nila..

ito ang gabing hindi nila makakalimutan… at biglang nagsalita si Dumbledore.

"Ahem, Ahem, Ahem… ayon sa aming obserbasyon meron tayo ngayong tatanghaling "couple of the night", at ang napili ay walang iba kundi si MR. ZORRO at MS. Mysterious girl!"

nagulat si harry at ginny sa kanilang narinig at unti unting umalis ang ibang mga nagsasayaw sa dance floor hanggang sila na lang ang natira sa gitna..

"pwede bang malaman kung sino si MR. ZORRO at MS. MYSTERIUOS GURL?" masayang tanong ni Dumbledore.

Tinanggal ni harry at ginny ang kanilang mga maskara, nagulat ang lahat sa kanilang nakita…

"Oh..Well… we have a very cute couple.. MR. HARRY POTTER And MS. GINNY WEASLEY!" sabi ni Dumbledore. "may we request both of you to dance… by popular demand!"

nag-blushed si harry at ginny, lahat ay masaya para sa kanilang dalawa maliban kay DRACO MALFOY na patay na patay kay ginny.

"POTTER! ARRRRGGHHHHH!" nagagalit na sabi ni malfoy.

Nagsayaw ang couple of the night… **_VALENTINE_**

**_ If there were no words_**

**_No way to speak_**

**_I will still hear you_**

**_If there were no tears_**

**_No way to feel inside_**

**_I'd still feel for you…_**

"yihee! Uyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" masayang sigaw ng mga estudyante habang nagsasayaw silang dalawa.

natapos na ang ball at lahat ay nagbalikan na sa kanilang common room, sina harry at ginny lang ang humiwalay ng landas. Pumunta sila sa may lake…

"ginny… salamat.. sobrang saya ng gabing 'toh.." malambing na sabi ni harry.

"……" umiiling lang si ginny. "harry… hindi mo kelangan magpasalamat…"

"halika ka nga dito… payakap naman.." masayang sabi ni harry. "mahal na mahal talaga kita.."

"ako din, harry mahal kita… simula pa dati.." sabi ni ginny habang yakap si harry.

"harry may ibibigay ako sayo… matagal ko na dapat ito binigay…" sabi ni ginny. "eto oh.."

binigay ni ginny ang sulat niya kay harry na ito ang nilalaman…

hi harry!

Matagal ko nang gusting sabihn sa'yo ang nararamdaman ko kaya lang alam ko naman may iba ka nang mahal… at tanggap ko 'yun.. kahit masakit.. gusto ko lang malaman mo na mahl na mahl kita… ayoko nman kaseng ipagpilitan ang sarili ko sa taong di ako kayang mahalin.. 'eto na lang ang masasabi ko sa'yo…

_**Paano kaya mapapansin**_

_**Pag-ibig kong itong laging bitin**_

_**Panay sulyap, puro tingin**_

_**Hindi na talaga lilingunin..**_

_**Lagi na lang nasasaktan**_

_**Puso kong itong nagdurusa**_

_**Laging pinipilit pag-ibg ko **_

**_Sayo ay dinggin…_**

_**Hihintayin na lang kita **_

**_sa langit…_**

_**Marahil doon puro pag-big **_

_**siguro naman ako ay pansin**_

**_pagbibigyan sa aking mga hiling…_**

_**paano kaya mararamdaman**_

_**pag-ibig mong aking dsal**_

**_marahil nga doon na lang sa langit…_**

_**hihntayin na lang kita**_

**_sa langit…_**

_**lagi na lang nakikita**_

_**tila ba'y isang madilim na ulap**_

**_walang kasing sinag para sa aking pag-asa…_**

_**hihintayin na lang**_

_**kita sa langit..**_

_**ako ay may kaba**_

_**ako ay nag-alala**_

_**kung tayo pa ay magkikita sa langit**_

**_doon sa langit…_**

**_sana sa langit…_**

**_ang tanging pag-asa ko lang ay langit……_**

_Ginny_

"ginny…" sabi ni harry. "salamat! Hindi mo na ako kelangan hintayin sa langit…"

"…..harry" niyakap bigla ni ginny si harry at umiyak.

"wag kang umiyak.., mahal kita…" seryosong sabi ni harry. "sorry kung nasaktan kita…"

"harry…" mahinang sabi ni ginny.

"mahal kita higit kanino pa… at pangako..hindi na kita sasaktan ulit.." nahihiyang sabi ni harry.

Natapos ang kanilang madramang pag-uusap sa isang matamis na halik.

THE END

Author's note: HI POH SA MGA NAGBASA NITO… SALAMAT SA PAGTYTYGA.. SANA NAGUSTUHAN NYO! ADEEK AKO SA HARRY POTTER EH…AT GUSTO KO TALAGANG MAGKATULUYAN SINA HARRY AT GINNY… SENSYA NA SA KAKAIBANG STORY WALANG QUIDDITCH! THANKS!


	12. hi

Hi po sa mga nagbasa nito!

Salamt po sa mga nagreview…

Sana nagustuhan nio…

InLab2Ka2shi – Thanks ah… masaya ako nagustuhan mo kahit ma-drama..hehehe..


End file.
